La venganza de robotnic
by ilanthehedgeog
Summary: la gran historia del erizo mas rapido del universo!


La venganza de el -  
Sonamy

Cap.1 El comienzo -

Era una mañana normal en mobius, pajaros cantando,cerdos jugando en el ...  
Sonic estava descansando bajo un arbol, estava tan cansado que se hecho una siestita.  
Cuando desperto no le gusto nada lo que vio...  
robots por todas partes,muchas caras del robotnic empire etc...  
Sonic dijo "que rayos pasa,donde estan todos?"  
Sonic salio corriendo rapidamente hasta llegar a la casa de tails lamentavlemmente la puerta esava cerrada,miro por la ventana y vio que no habia nadie despues fue a la casa de knux en la que paso los mismo media hora mas tarde sonic habia ido a todas las casas de mobius,exepto 1 la de Amy rose Sonic fue corriendo hacia ella,cuando llego la puerta estava abierta todo estava desordenado,libros tirados,vidrios rotos etc...  
Sonic al ver esto se puso a llorar en medio del salon cuando de repente escucho un ruido atras de la libreria

Cap.2 Reencuentro -

Sonic fue a investigar que avia detras de la libreria (sera rapido pero no cobarde)  
al mirar detras de la libreria encontro algo muy importante tan importante que se quedo con la boca abierta era el martillo Pico Pico de Amy tenia una nota,cuando Sonic la lello se paro y fue corriendo para la base central de eggman

cap.3 La carta -

"Querido Sonic eggman ah vuelto" (no me digas) "y ahora ah reconstruido a Metal para matarte!  
despues me ah secuestrado porfavor salvame Sonic Amy" Ese canalla de eggman,se las tendra que ver conmigo dice Sonic

cap.4 La aventura comienza -

De camino a la base de eggman,Sonic va mirando mas casas mientras se aleja de Mobius todas vacias,sin nadie "Esto me pone los picos de punta"dice sonic "me parece que necesito ayuda,pero todos se fueron!"  
"primero libero a amy despues pienso lo demas"

cap.5 Eggmanland -

Mientras Sonic e acerca a la vace de eggman va notnado algo raro...  
no esta todo gris y triste... no...  
esta todo colorido con carteles,como si fuera un parque de diversiones...  
al llegar a la entrada de la base nota algo que le pone los picos de punta 2 robots gigantes(eso no) y un cartel gigante que dice "BIENBENIDO A EGGMANLAND"  
"enderio construllo uno?" dice sonic que por ese ruido despierta a los robots "Ok vamos a bailar robots"

cap.6 La sorpresa -

Nos adelantamos en la historia...  
Sonic ya derroto un millon de robots en el camino y ahora esta en el pasillo central al final de pasillo encuentra un sala oscura,sin ninguna luz encendida.  
Al tropesar con un cable todas las luces se prenden ya al ver lo que hay en esa avitacion se quedo con la boca abierta.  
Todos sus amigos estavan encerrados en capsulas.  
Sonic vio si avia algun robots y cuando lo vio se puso la boca abierta.  
Solo avia uno,pero ese robot Sonic los conosia muy bien...  
Era Metal!  
alado de metal habia un contenedor con las esmeraldas del chaos...  
Metal-"Hola Sonic,cuanto tiempo sin vernos..."  
Sonic-"Metal! pero ¿como?  
Metal-"Es muy facil mi espinudo amigo...  
Metal-"Tras vencerme 4 veces mi cuerpo ya no dava mas,era inservivle..."  
Metal-"Hasta que un dia Eggman encontro mi cuerpo flotando en el espacio.."  
Metal-"El me a resturado con todo mi cuerpo y ahora que tengo las esmeraldas del chaos soy invencible"  
Sonic-"Me aburres... , VAMOS A ROCKEAR!

cap.7 La batalla -

Sonic le tira un patada a Metal pero Metal la esquiva,despues Metal tira un rayo laser a Sonic pero el lo esquiva exsitosamente...  
Sonic pruebo con un Spindash pero cuando le quiso a dar a Metal,Metal lo agarra del pie y lo levente por los aires despues Metal lo tira al suelo y Sonic intenta levantarse pero Metal lo tiene atrapado con su pie...  
Metal-"Es imposible que me vencas... Soy Metal sonic YO SOY EL VERDADERO SONIC Sonic-"Si que hay una forma.."  
Sonic cierra los ojos "no es ora de rezar"dice Metal "MUERE"  
Las esmeraldas empiesan a moverse adentro de la capsula Metal-"Pero que coj..."  
Las esmeraldas rompen el vidrio y van hacia sonic...

El gran final -

Sonic se eleva en el aire Metal-"que pasa!?"  
En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Sonic es ahora SUPER SONIC!  
SS-"Me parece que es hora que pages Metal..."  
Metal-"No puede ser..."

SS se eleva en el aire y le tira un rayo a Metal Metal no puede hacer nada para defenderse...  
Sonic usa el chaos control que le enseño shadow...  
sorprende a Metal por atras y le saca las baterias...  
Metal cae rendido al suelo SS se transforma en Sonic ye le dice:  
Sonic-"Hoy iva a salir con amy,me deves 2 chillidogs"  
Amy-"Sonic!"  
Sonic-Amy!?, estas bien?  
Amy-si Sonic, estoy genial Sonic-que bueno =D

Mientras tanto en la base espacial de eggman

Eggman-"maldito erizo... talves me ayas vencido esta ves PERO VOLVERE!

De nuevo en la tierra..

Amy-Muchas gracias por salvarme sonic..  
Knux-yo tambien me agradesco,aunque me cueste Tails-yo tanbien Sonic-No hay de que chicos... ahor necesito limpiar esto..  
Todos-Claro sonic.. no hay problema todos se van.. sonic se pone a limpiar pero Amy buelbe...  
Amy-"Gracias sonic"#le da un beso#  
Sonic se queda mirando la puerta mientras ve como Amy se va Save que va a haber muchas mas aventuras,pero esta nunca la olvidara...

FIN -

escrito y echo por:Ilan Mori

Agradecimientos a:Evelyn nya por hacer el evento =D

gracias por leer 


End file.
